


Sugar and Spice

by Laylah



Series: Sex Drugs and Rock n Roll [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never say it for love or money, but Axel kind of admires the way she can be such a raging bitch when she barely comes up to his shoulders and is really only half-dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

He comes up on Larxene from behind while she's waiting to get served at the bar. "Hey," he says, sliding his arms around her waist and leaning down to speak into her ear, "how about I drag you off to the boys' room and fuck you raw?"

"Choke and die, Axel," she answers, and he twists so that her elbow catches him in the ribs instead of the solar plexus. "What happened to Demyx?"

"He's letting some SOLDIER boy bang him in his dressing room," Axel shrugs, biting her exposed shoulder. "I'm not waiting around for sloppy seconds."

Larxene turns away from the bar to smirk up at him. "Aaw, he went and got himself a real man, and now you're going to storm off in a huff and try to pretend to be straight?"

Axel grins. Larxene's more fun than Demyx, anyway -- Demyx never fights back. "Why would I want to be straight? I'm just going after the next-easiest piece of ass in the house."

"Apart from you, you mean." He'd never say it for love or money, but Axel kind of admires the way she can be such a raging bitch when she barely comes up to his shoulders and is really only half-dressed.

"Right, apart from me," he says. "And I know what you're going to say, and I'm sure you think you're clever, but I can't really go fuck myself. So come on. Give it up."

"Girls' room," Larxene says, hands on his stomach like she's about to push him away and hasn't quite gotten around to it yet. Her nails -- _talons_ \-- dig into his skin just a little.

Axel rolls his eyes. "Fine, you little priss, I'll fuck you in the girls' room. But I'm not buying you flowers or anything."

"Or even a drink," Larxene smirks. "You're a real gentleman." She shoves him backward. "Let's go, before I remember what a waste of time you are."

The club's kind of busy, but people get the fuck out of their way -- they perform, so that makes them important, and they look like they have somewhere to go. Axel follows Larxene's ridiculous hair around the edges of the dance floor and back into the cramped dark little hallway to the bathrooms. He could _probably_ get her up against the wall right there, but there's a chance somebody would complain and send the bouncers to break it up, so he lets her push through the door to the girls' room before he actually tries to get his hands on her.

She bares her teeth in a lousy imitation of a smile. "Don't believe in foreplay, asshole?" But she's already tugging at the button of his pants.

"Don't want to waste any effort on you," he retorts, growling when her fingers brush his hard-on as she pulls his zipper down.

"Can't imagine why Demyx would go after someone else, when you're so sweet," Larxene says. She tugs open one of the zippers on her tiny little skirt, and it turns out to be a real pocket, with condoms in it.

Axel laughs. "You're such a whore you carry them everywhere, huh?"

Larxene tears the wrapper like it's done something to her personally. "Wouldn't want to catch anything from the cheap sluts who beg to fuck me in clubs."

"Please," he says. "Like I'd give it to you without a rubber anyway."

"You're that scared of pussy?" Her hands are rough and careless as she rolls the condom on. "Wouldn't want to actually touch it?"

Axel reaches between her thighs, pushing her panties out of the way and shoving two fingers up her cunt. She might bitch about the foreplay thing, but she's wet already. "Yeah," he says, "fucking terrified, can't you tell?"

"Ah." She snarls, squirming on his hand so he can't tell if she wants more or wants to get away. "Come on and fucking do it, then, asshole. I don't have all night."

He pulls his fingers out and grabs hold of her panties, pulling back until the lace tears, and this time the noise she makes is definitely outrage.

"You son of a bitch," she says, her nails digging into his shoulders. "Those cost more than you do."

"Not my fault you pay too much for your underwear," he shrugs, getting both hands under her ass and hauling her up off the floor. She makes a harsh little grunting sound when he shoves her against the wall, and wraps her legs around his waist.

His cock slides in the slick between her legs, and she tilts her hips to get the angle right for him to shove it in. She hisses, teeth bared, and when she gets the breath to talk again the first thing she says is, "Not bad for a queer. You got the right hole on the first try."

Axel laughs, thrusting too hard -- the skinny little bitch is going to have bruises on her back by the time he's done. "Don't tempt me, sweetheart. Your asshole's got to be tighter than this."

"Yeah?" Her legs tighten around him, like she can keep him from moving. "Maybe then at least I'd _feel_ something. No, ah, no wonder Demyx went -- fuck, harder -- after someone else if this is, hh, all you had to offer."

"Not everybody," Axel pants, "gets fisted as often as you." She feels good between him and the wall, lean and slight and tense, and he'd die before telling her how hot and tight she really is.

Larxene manages a harsh little laugh. "You've been hearing the rumors wrong," she says, and bites at his collarbone. "I'm the one topping for that shit." She squirms on his cock, tilting her hips. "How about it, fag? You want to spread for me, let me get my hand up your ass?"

"With claws like those?" Axel hisses as she rakes them down his back. "I don't think so." It's almost too sharp, almost too vicious, the way she claws at him -- he bites down on her shoulder, sucking hard enough to bruise, and she snarls like she doesn't want to moan. "Come on, bitch," he moans, "come on."

"You think you're, ah, that good?" Larxene asks, but she's trembling, tensing -- "Don't fucking -- ah -- flatter yourself, you -- fuck -- piece of _shit_ don't _stop_ just like that you -- _aah_ \--" and when she goes off her damn nails _gouge_ him, but he's close enough that it's pretty hot, and he pushes harder because as soon as she gets her breath back he knows she's going to start fighting and that means he needs to get off now now _now_ \--

And he does, and he shoves in hard enough that she actually makes a little hurt sound, and then they're done, breathing hard and glaring at each other.

"Let go, you dumb fuck," Larxene says. "I'm bored now." She's flushed pink and her stupid hairdo is wilting, and her legs are shaking a little where they're still wrapped around his waist.

Axel pulls out, strips off the condom and drops it on the floor. "You know I'm not going to respect you in the morning."

Larxene smirks. "Cry me a fucking river. I don't respect you right _now_." She limps over to the mirror and starts trying to do something about her hair.

"There's no fixing that shit," Axel says, twisting so he can look over his shoulder into the mirror and see what she did to his back. There's blood beading in a few of the scratches, and he still has to do his act later tonight. Looks like he won't be doing the part where he gets lit up this time.

"You ought to know," Larxene says. "Go on, get out of the girls' bathroom, you sicko."

"Sure, baby." Axel grins. "Whatever makes you happy."

He hears one of the stall doors creak open as he leaves, and then Larxene snapping, "What are _you_ staring at, you little slut?"

All this, and a fire dance yet to come. It's a good night.


End file.
